Lo que debo Hacer
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Silena expone sus razónes de actuar y su dolor. Quiere acabar con todo...y Charlie sigue a su lado.     Historia con 10 capitulos cortos, contiene Spoilers del libro 'El último dios del Olimpo'.- Dedicado a Juli.


Ola!

Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo One Shot de Percy diez cortos _capitulos_ que se narran desde la perspectiva de Silena, de sus _razones_ de ayudar a Luke.

Por supuesto es un **Charlie&Silena**...¡Es tan linda esta pareja!

Deben _agradecerme_ que estoy poblando los fics de Percy, ¡que no hay casi ninguno!

**Advertencia:** Tiene Spoilers del libro '_El último Dios del Olimpo_'

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente los personajes y algunas partes del texto salieron de la cabeza de Rick Riordan.

**Recomendación:** Recomiendo que lean la historia mientras escuchan la canción **_Goodbye my Lover _**de**_James Blunt_**, Ya que hay partes de la canción (en español y con algunas modificaciones.) que puse aquí.

**Nota:** Este One va adedicado a mi **hermana Juli**, que estuvo todo el día diciendome que le dedique una novela...¡Aquí tienes!

**Espero sus REVIEWS.**

_Aguus~_

* * *

**Narrado por Silena Beauregard.**

_**Yo sé lo que debo hacer**._

**I**

¿Saben porqué ayudé a Luke?, él era el único que me quería por otra cosa que no fuera por ser tan plástica o guapa como mi madre, Afrodita.

Pero muy pronto como accedí a hacer de su informante en el Campamento…me arrepentí. Luke me entregó un brazalete nos donde nos comunicaríamos…pero me estaba usando, no me quería en realidad, yo ya lo sabía.

¿Pero por qué me arrepentí?, Solo un nombre puedo decir…

**Charles Beckendorf.**

**

* * *

**

**II**

Les contaré una historia un poco larga que comienza así…

Una tarde mencione un poquito más alto de la cuenta que se me había roto por la mitad un anillo; Todos refunfuñaron molestos porque…bueno, lo admito, los hijos de Afrodita somos muy exquisitos y exagerados, y sobretodo si se trata sobre belleza.

Pero ese anillo era uno de los más importantes para mí, me lo había regalado mi padre, me lo había dado luego de que me dijera que yo era una semidiosa y que me enviaría mi verdadero hogar, el Campamento Mestizo.

Bueno, así que nadie me tomo en serio…Pero Charlie se me acercó y me ofreció arreglarlo.

Hasta ese entonces no me había fijado en lo guapo que era él, a pesar de ser hijo de Hefesto. Inversamente a lo que todos pensaban, que con el solo hecho de mirarte te intimidaba…No; En ese momento me envió la mirada más dulce que pude apreciar en mucho tiempo...Y eso ya es decir, viniendo de _mí_.

Obviamente acepté, le di el anillo y con una sonrisa le agradecí. Charlie levantó la mano y se rasco la nuca; yo conocía ese gesto por demás, muchos chicos actuaban de esa manera cuando yo estaba presente…era timidez, intimidación, vergüenza...Todo eso debido a mi belleza.

Luego de ese encuentro, Charlie me buscaba para que lo ayudase con los pegasos o cosas así, pero siendo yo hija de la diosa del amor, me daba cuenta que intentaba acercarse a mí. Obviamente me hice la distraída, a mí también me interesaba este chico tan musculoso y misterioso.

Charlie era conocido en el Campamento por ser el forjador de la mitad de las cosas maravillosas que había allí, Además ninguno de los campistas lo llamaban Charlie o Charles, como yo lo hacía, sino solo Beckendorf…quizás se deba a sus ojos intimidantes y su voz grave.

Pero esas dos cualidades eran las que me parecían más atractivas de él.

**_Tocaste mi corazón y mi alma,  
cambiaste mi vida y las metas de mi vida._**  
**_ el amor es ciego, y eso lo supe_**  
**_ cuando mi corazón se cegó por ti._**

* * *

**III**

Luego de un tiempo dando vueltas, me pidió ser su novia, gustosa admití que lo amaba. Pero en el momento que fui a la cabaña de Afrodita mi muñeca comenzó a arder. Gruñí e intenté quitarme el brazalete con la marca Cronos…Pero en ese momento la voz fría de Luke inundó la cabaña, con la suerte que yo estaba sola.

Luke me advirtió que no ignorara al Rey Titán. Que yo estaba ayudando a miles de personas a salvarse de un futuro terrible. Que si los dioses seguían gobernando serían muchas más las personas lastimadas que si lo hacia Cronos. Además me amenazó con advertir a Quirón y los dioses que yo era la espía que estaba dando información del Campamento...Eso último me haría arder en vergüenza.

Le hice prometer que, si yo los ayudaba, no lastimarían a ningún campista. Y que protegieran a Charlie,… que no lo hirieran bajo ningún concepto.

* * *

**IV**

Prontamente a Charlie junto con Percy le asignaron la misión de hacer explotar el _Princesa Andrómeda_, el crucero de Luke.

Con un estremecimiento, informe a Luke que atacarían el barco, que evacuaran esa nave de inmediato. Pero no me hizo caso, su ego y su orgullo lo cegaban… ¡Charlie iba a matar a Luke! _¿O sería al revés?_

No me lo quería siquiera imaginar.

Desesperada acudí a la _lastima_ de Charlie…Le pedí llorando que se quedara, que se negara a llevar a cabo la misión. Pero el estaba entusiasmado con la idea de salir a destruir cosas, _'Los dioses me necesitan…Estaré bien, cariño, te lo prometo'_

_Pero me prometió algo que era casi improbable. _

_

* * *

_

**V**

Unas semanas antes que partieran Luke se comunico conmigo, pero su voz sonaba demasiado fría y distante, chirriante…Ya no reconocía su voz. Él me exigió que le dijera quienes eran los que atacarían el crucero.

Con un suspiro contesté, cortante pero afligida:

-Charlie y Percy irán a poner _bombas_ de Fuego Griego

Una risa malévola sonó, yo me estremecí de puro miedo…si solo la voz sonaba así, no quería saber que sucedería si entraba en acción.

-Luke, Yo te informo para que no los lastimen…Por favor… ¡por favor!, No lastimen a Charlie - le supliqué al borde del llanto.

Luke rió otra vez y se cortó la comunicación.

Charlie se marchó en un Pegaso negro, en busca de Percy.

Lo despedí con un beso…prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver.

Pero mis esperanzas de que volvieran sanos y salvos se fueron derrumbando poco a poco; dejé de maquillarme…me dejé de mirar al espejo…me abandoné.

Lo que veía y se reflejaba en el espejo no me gustaba; Una chica frívola me miraba desde allí, tenía los ojos sin sentimientos, esa chica estaba vacía por dentro…

El problema era…que, lamentablemente, esa chica era Yo.

* * *

**VI**

Percy volvió unos tres días después, creo. La caracola de Quirón sonó mientras yo dormía, Inmediatamente me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia donde iban todos los campistas…Pero Charlie no estaba junto a Percy.

Quité de mi camino a unos cuantos campistas y miré alrededor, preguntando:

-¿Dónde está Charlie?

Miré a Percy, esperando que me diga que estaba en la enfermería o algo así…Pero él miró a Quirón.

Mi corazón se estrujó.

-Silena, querida, hablemos de esto en la Casa Grande - murmuró el centauro acercándose a mí.

Me aleje un poco con los ojos abiertos…

-No, No, No, -Murmuré…Todo era mi culpa.

Grité, pero el gritó no se escuchó…estaba siendo eclipsado por mis lágrimas…Charlie había muerto, y solo era mi culpa.

Clarisse se acercó y me pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y me ofreció chocolate caliente.

Luego de eso, yo parecía más un zombi que una semidiosa.

Cuando me comuniqué con Luke me dijo que lo sentía, que fue Percy quien había hecho explotar el crucero...

-¿No ves lo que hacen con los mestizos, Silena?...Si no fuera por los dioses, Beckendorf estaría vivo. - Me susurró la voz fría de Luke, estaba segura que no era su voz…pero sentía en una parte de mí que él tenia razón. - Los dioses nunca se interesaron por lo que los mestizos necesitáramos…Sin embargo nos usan cuando ellos nos requieren y nos dejan morir…como hicieron con Charlie.

La ira floreció en mi pecho, Luke tenía razón. Hefesto había dejado morir a su hijo…Afrodita había dejado que yo, su hija, muriese por dentro.

Pero, en todas las historias hay un pero que cambia la situación de todo ¿No?…

-Está bien Luke, no es necesario que me sermonees…**Yo sé lo que debo hacer**.

**_Adiós mi amor,_**  
**_ adiós mi amigo,_**  
**_ Has sido ahora el único,_**  
**_ Has sido el único para mi._**

* * *

**VII**

La mitad de los campistas nos habíamos ido a luchar a New York.

Me ofrecí para volver al campamento a convencer a los chicos de Ares que su lugar era en el campo de batalla que se había armado en New York. Mi Pegaso me dejó enfrente de la Casa Grande, Por la ventana podía vislumbrar a Clarisse y Chris

Recorrí todo el campamento con la mirada.

Yo reparaba como los hijos e hijas de Ares pasaban por el frente de la Casa Grande gruñendo y refunfuñando en contra de los hijos de Apolo.

Estaba segura que más campistas morirían en esa batalla… No lo iba a permitir. Como le había dicho a Luke: Yo sabía que debía hacer.

Me escabullí por los árboles y llegué a la cabaña de Ares. Clarisse y Chris estaban saliendo a patrullar, todos los demás chicos de la cabaña estaban practicando con sus espadas, lanzas y jabalinas.

Gruñí por lo incoherente que me parecía eso. ¿Para qué practicaban si luego se _negaban_ a luchar?

Entré y busqué la litera de Clarisse. La reconocí de inmediato; Su lanza eléctrica, sus restantes armas y armadura de protección estaba sobre el colchón. Las tomé, me coloqué la armadura y salí corriendo de la cabaña.

-¡ARES! - grité, a sabiendas que mi voz era mucho más aguda que la de Clarisse.

Los campistas dejaron sus actividades y me siguieron. En el instante en que algunos de ellos dijeron Ares aparecieron carros tirados por unos extraños caballos esqueleto con crines de fuego.

Todos subimos a los carros, por suerte ni Clarisse ni Chris se habían percatado de que todos nos estábamos marchando en carros tirados por esqueletos.

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban peleando. En el blanco de los campistas había un extraño monstruo de unos cien metros de largo, pero lo reconocí al instante: un Drakón.

Automáticamente me quise volver, pero recordé que esto lo hacia _por_ Charlie.

Todos los que estábamos a bordo habíamos ahogado un chillido cuando vimos los ojos amarillos del drakón. Para infundirles valentía grite con todo lo que me daban mis pulmones:

-¡ARES!

Todos vitorearon conmigo.

-La mitad de nosotros vamos a ir en contra del Drakon, la otra vaya contra los demás monstruos - intenté que mi voz sonara más ruda, como la de Clarisse.

Creo que funcionó, porque volvieron a vitorear y me fueron empujando afuera, Respiré hondo y me enfrenté al Drakon

**_Soy una soñadora pero quiero despertar_**

**_No puedes romper mi espíritu,_******

**_son mis sueños los te llevas._**

* * *

**VIII**

Todos corrimos hacia aquel monstruo, mis ojos reflejaban todo el miedo que sentía, pero debía de ser fuerte. Debía luchar hasta las últimas instancias.

-¡Ares, a mí! - grité

Comenzamos a pelear, pero la piel del drakón era muy dura o muy gruesa.

A lo lejos escuché que Percy le gritaba a Clarisse…que me gritaba a mí:

-¡Puedes hacerlo!, ¡Un hijo de Ares está destinado a matarlo!

Me di vuelta y lo mire solo por un segundo, pero en ese segundo estuve segura que Percy se dio cuenta que yo no era Clarisse.

-¡ARES! - grité, intentando que el dios de la guerra me ayudara en esta difícil batalla…

Una batalla que estaba a punto de perder.

Con la lanza eléctrica de Clarisse cargué contra el monstruo, pero antes de que pudiera preverlo el Drakon me escupió veneno a mi cara.

Grité mientras caía.

No puedo describir el dolor que sentía en ese momento, pero fue casi insoportable.

Lo siguiente que oí fue la voz de Clarisse, maldiciendo e intentando matar al Drakon que me había atacado.

Después de un rato Clarisse se acercó a mí, al parecer ya había acabado con el monstruo, y me gruñó:

-¿Que estabas pensando?

Intenté tomar aire, pero mis labios me dolían, encontré las fuerzas necesarias que necesitaba para confesar lo que había hecho.

-No...Escucharías. La cabaña solo... te seguiría a ti.-

-Así que robaste mi armadura. Esperaste hasta que Chris y yo salimos a patrullar; y fingiste ser yo.- Luego miró hacia atrás, y le gruñó a sus hermanos: -¿Y NADIE se dio cuenta?-  
Intenté gruñir, pero no salía nada de mi garganta.  
-No los culpes. Ellos querían...creer que yo era tú.- Susurré  
-Tú, estúpida niña de Afrodita,- sollozó Clarisse -¿Atacaste a un Drakón? ¿Por qué?-  
-Todo es mi culpa- admití, comencé a llorar, lo que iba a hacer me dolería más que le veneno que tenia en mi piel -El Drakón, la muerte de Charlie...el Campamento en peligro...-

-¡Basta!- negó Clarisse -Eso no es cierto.-

Abrí mi mano y les mostré el brazalete con la marca de Cronos

-Tú eras el espía.- Murmuró Percy

Asentí débilmente.

-Antes...antes de que me gustara Charlie, Luke era muy lindo conmigo. Era...encantador. Guapo. Después, quise dejar de ayudarlo, pero me amenazó con contar todo. Me juró...me juró que estaba salvando vidas. Que serían menos las personas lastimadas. Me dijo que no lastimaría...a Charlie. Me mintió.- les expliqué

-Vayan, ayuden a los centauros. Protejan las puertas. ¡Vayan!- Les ordenó Clarisse a sus hermanos

* * *

**IX**

Respiré hondo, y me dolió como nunca, pero quería decirles cuanto lo sentía, que era la peor persona que podrían haber conocido. Que no me merecía que sintieran lástima por mí, los había traicionado de la peor manera posible.  
-Perdónenme.- susurré  
-No estás muriendo.- me insistió Clarisse a pesar de el dolor que sentía en mi piel y mi corazón.

No podía creer lo fiel que era Clarisse. Después de decirles que yo había sido la que había disminuido las posibilidades de que el campamento ganara la batalla en contra de Cronos…me seguían queriendo. Quizás ya había muerto.

Pero la imagen de mi novio apareció ante mis ojos  
-Charlie...Veo a Charlie...- les dije, y luego una luz cegadora me invadió.

**_Estoy tan destrozada, amor, estoy tan hundida._**  
**_ Estoy tan, pero tan... destrozada._**

* * *

**X**

Charlie me sonreía a lo lejos, me acerqué corriendo. Yo no merecía que aún me mire con dulzura en sus ojos. No lo merecía por la mala persona en la que me había convertido.

El dolor del veneno ya no lo sentía; que solo confirmaba que esta vez si había muerto.

-Esperaba no verte durante un tiempo - se lamentó Charlie mientras me abrazaba - Lamento haber muerto, cariño. Lamento también que tú murieras tan pronto.

-Es bueno saber que me quieras aún después de todo lo que hice. Lo que te hice. -Susurré - Yo le pedí a Luke que no te lastimara…Yo no quería seguir pero…

Pero Charlie me interrumpió dándome un beso.

-No importa ya, ya no estamos a su alcance…estamos a merced de Hades - Me admitió, mientras el inframundo aparecía - Ya no me importa lo que hayas hecho, pensabas que hacías lo correcto, y eso es lo que me interesa. Aún así…Te sigo amando aún más que antes, Silena**.**


End file.
